Fire&Ice
by Kitty Pryde-Alvers
Summary: CHAP TWO IS UP! Rated for caution, Nothing bad. You know the story, Marie get's to school and fall's inlove with icy who has a major crush on her. Did you ever know someone else did too? CHAP TWO IS UP!
1. A gift

AAAAAAAAAH BLAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU REVIEWER'S WRITE A STORY WHERE ROGUE HAS A CHANCE TO TOUCH SOMEONE AND THEN SHE DOESN'T GO ALL NUTS WITH THEM IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!?!?!? BAAAAAAH! Well I am here to attempt it and maybe I will find out what the heck the issue is?  
  
Pairing: John, Bobby, Rogue Love Triangle. This is not a slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men  
  
Bobby was pacing in front of Rogue's door holding an ice rose and trying ot think of something too say.  
  
"Marie I was wondering if you would be..." He started and then stopped.  
  
"Marie want to catch a movie, Oh yeah I brought you this." He said extending his hand to the imaginary Rogue and then shaking his head.  
  
"Marie want to go out with me, If your single, If your not busy on friday, If you like me, If you want to kiss me, If you..." He trailed of and stopped listing all his worrie's. Why had she totally freaked out when he had tried to ajust a simple strand of hair? Was it because she was with someone else?  
  
"No, It is because Marie's power is to take the life force, and if your a mutant your power, Out of any living thing." Bobby turned around and turned a deep red then realizing what he had heard a white and ended up sort of well, Pink.  
  
"How can she..." He started and stopped realizing his voice was cracking.  
  
"She doesn't choose too, She can't help it." He stopped and then wheeled past Bobby and down the path. Bobby stood there like an idiot and realized his Rose was melting at an alarming rate. He tried to keep it frozen and just froze a, Well a melted rose. Bobby realized that he must be getting hot and walked after to Professor toward's his dorm.  
  
"Stupid, Since when do you get hot?" John Allerdyce walked too Rogue's Door with his hand's behind his back and knocked on it. She opened it slowly and smiled when she saw the boy from class who had made the fireball.  
  
"Do you wanna meet me for lunch?" He asked her smiling one hand still behind his back.  
  
"Um, Sure." She said smiling.  
  
"People in this school are really nice, Aren't they?" She said beaming from ear too ear.  
  
"Yeah some." He said not referring the some to himself.  
  
"Here I um-" He extended the fire rose.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful but how do I." She started and then the boy touched her cheek. She was shocked not knowing what was going on and after five second's of it he pulled back looking dizzy.   
  
"Here." Before she could stop him he placed the rose in her hand. She screamed but stopped when she felt it soft feathery heat waving over her skin and not burned her. The boy smiled  
  
"I'm John, See'ya at lunch." John turned around and walked away. She watched him go then turned back to her Firey flower.  
  
"Wow." She said for the first time realizing her gift had some plus side's.  
  
"Yeah see'ya at lunch John." She mumbled and then walked back into her room placing the rose in a vase and being amazed once more when it didn't go out.  
  
"He must have been here a while, I wonder if I'll ever be able to control my power like that." She jumped into the shower humming to herself as she wet her brown hair and it stuck to the side's of her face.  
  
How was? This is is A Riceman story not a Ryro. So anyone who really wants her with John should go look somewhere else. Believe me there are millions. I recomend Skin and Flame, It is my fave Ryro pairing. 


	2. The Race begins

CHIBI-CHI! ROFL I didn't get your review because Fanfiction was messed up! I got it after I want too the story to admire review's and saw your's there! I now have one from a reviewer, 1 from myself, and one from the author of a story I am reading. You review made me extremely happy so I am updating right now! It is 1:23 on Sunday March 7th! I just got your review and told one of my best friend's and now I am going to change into a short sleeve because it is really hot out and then I shall make your next chapter that you need! :-D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men (Though if anyone who does is reading this I would gladly assist you in the owning of Bobby Drake &John Allerdyce) ;-)   
  
Note: 2:25 and I still have writer's block, Okay this chappie is gonna suck but here goes. :(  
  
History class was next and Bobby gladly took his seat next to rogue. He turned too look at her and noticed she was absorbed in John's little fiery stunt. Well he'd have to put a stop too that! He sent a "Freeze Breeze" As most student's liked to call it and the fire fell and crashed. John Got told off and Bobby Smiled  
  
"Hi I'm Bobby, What's your name?" He waited expectantly  
  
"I'm Rogue." It was an X-Name but it was good enough for now. He put his hand on her desk and concentrated, He grinned as he saw the fascinated look. He took his hand away and she saw the rose,  
  
"Welcome too Mutant high." Jubilee and Kitty started Jealously at Rogue and Bobby turned back to his white haired history teacher.  
  
~~~  
  
Stupid Icy, He leaned up against the wall waiting for Marie, At least he was shy. He saw Marie exit and started toward's her. Before he could get to her there was Icy asking her to Lunch. He frowned at Bobby and walked away down the hall flicking his zippo. If Icy was gonna get more aggressive he was gonna have too turn up the heat too. He stepped into the dorm he shared with bobby and got right too work at his desk. He started constructing a horse and worked hard at adding life too it. The horse Pranced around floating an inch above his desk.  
  
"Now rear dammit!" He yelled and it snorted smoke at him. He stroked it's fiery mane. It was only about four inch's tall but he needed to concentrate on giving it life not size, And with the way icy was going it would have to last a long time.  
  
~~~  
  
Marie sat on her bet playing around with her ice rose. There was a knock at the door and she set the rose on her night stand at the corner far away from her hot vase the contained a little burning ball that used to be a flower. She answered the door and it was the same boy who had given her the flower, He had one hand over the other in front of him.  
  
"Oh hi!" She said delighted to see him.  
  
"Um, What are you holdin?" Her southern accent snuck into the last word.   
  
"A gift." He stated and made no move to open his hands. She smiled, The rose had been beautiful and she had a feeling this one would be too.  
  
"How was your day?" He said noticing the ice flower on her desk and holding back a frown.  
  
"Oh it was great, I met a lot of new people and there was a boy named Bobby..." She trailed off and he decided it was enough waiting. Smoke rose from his between his closed finger's and he opened his hand's to reveal the little prancing Beauty.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Her accent filled the whole sentence and she didn't even care, She hadn't known someone's power's could get that advanced.  
  
"Here he said." He went to hand it too her and she stepped back. He was confused for half a second and then smiled.  
  
"Sorry I forgot." He reached out and tried to touch her cheek but she backed away again.  
  
"I'll hurt you." She said sadly and eyed the little horse that was now prancing up his arm.  
  
"I don't care, Here." He moved his hand forward and grabbed her's he held her hand up and entwined there finger's so she wouldn't let go. He felt weakened and his eye's started to roll back in his head when he felt her pull away.   
  
"Hey are you!?" She started put he nodded and handed her his creation. She looked worriedly at him and he shook his hand and managed too say.  
  
"Really I'm fine." Before stuffing his hand's in his pocket's and walking away. She looked concerningly after him and then walked into her room. The little figure opened it's mouth as if to Winnie but of course no sound came out.  
  
"Oh your so beautiful." She hesitated before patting it's head with her finger. The boy in her head played around with an identical figure and then smiled at her. She smiled back, Mutant High seemed to great so far.  
  
Wince's, Okay I hope I played Marie out okay. Like I said that Chappie pretty much stunk but I like John so I will be using him a lot. (He killed my writer's block so you should all thank him.) Please review! No Review's=No Chapters Savy? (For those of you who don't know it's from Pirate's of the Caribbean)  
  
Thank's for reviewing BobbyD12 I finished your second chap a couple days ago, UPDATE SOON! Goes to walk away, What? A little sheet of paper hop's up and down. Oh yeah! Sorry FPBM, Okay this little story want's me to blackmail you all and say no update's until you read it but that's not the kind of author I am! So I shall ask politely. Please read my story FPBM which is a clean version of a story I found a couple week's ago. FPBM is very young and currently has the number 0 posted under his review slot so please give him review's and I promise to update this whether or not he get's an update! 


End file.
